


Contusión

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesiac Stiles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, M/M, Male Slash, Platonic Kissing, Teen Wolf
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles nunca se preocupa de si mismo eso todo el mundo lo sabe, pero lo que no sabe, es que dejo de revisarse un golpe en la cabeza producto del choque con su jeep y que eso le causo amnesia anterograda, que podría dar un giro completo a su vida como la conoce. situado en el ultimo capitulo donde su manada y familia casi es aplastada por las raíces del nemeton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nocturnal_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/gifts).



> regalo para mi amo y señor, espero le guste amo y no me pegue mas tarde por eso.... jejejjeje  
> Fic regalo...porque sin saber el “modus operandi” de los personajes que me solisito se me hizo imposible escribir de ellos y determine que debía escribir de lo que si se.
> 
>  
> 
> por cierto no tuve tiempo de betearlo o buscar beta, asi que lo cuelgo lo mejor que pude arreglarlo.

Stiles jamas se hizo revisar el golpe que sufrió ante de salvar a todos de que las raíces del árbol le cayeran encima en el segundo preciso, jamas pensó que se despertaría una mañana de ese modo, completamente desorientado desconociendo las paredes como la cama donde reposaba espantandolo tomándose de la cabeza asustado pero al verse al espejo no supo quien demonios era el quedándose pálido ante eso, tratando de hallar en su rostro ...algo familiar. Pero se asusto al ver a su padre el que al intentar que vaya al colegio se topo con el palido rostro de su hijo en esa mañana...

 

En realidad nadie podía creer lo que pasaba, Stiles desconfiado por naturaleza apenas si se fio en el hombre de edad con ojos claros que lo llevaba a regañadientes al hospital esposado o que un chico moreno que se hacia llama Scott se apreciara como si un tren se le hubiese escapado sin aliento y con la mirada fija en el que no comprendió, hablándole como si se supiera su vida y obra, pero el no podía mirarlo mas como el extraño que era para el.

 

El, en cierto momento de ese largo dia ya no quiso mas pruebas, mas exámenes mas doctores, por lo que termino por fugarse del hospital en el segundo que le dejaron solo para cambiarse la ropa, lejos de esas personas que decían ser su familia y amigos porque el estaba seguro de que no les conocía de nada no sentia nada cuando les miraba, que si tenia una contusión mas grabe los médicos habían confirmado eso y que estaba cicatrizando era probable, pero eso no aseguraba que recupere su memoria o que reconozca a alguien mas tarde, solo era un dolor de cabeza y una incertidumbre que se abría paso en su pecho.

 

Dolía, sentir... todo desconocidos, las calles, los locales, las luces a su paso y la humedad pegándose a su zapatos mientras cruzaba calles y veredas con las manos dentro de su sudadera roja, trataba de mirar mas allá de esconderse aquellos paisajes que parecían los típico del lugar, como la entrada a un colegio, la estatua de la plaza principal, el edificio del ayuntamiento, la comisaria... se frotaba la herida que es originaria de la perdida de su recuerdos pero por mas que la mecía con sus finos dedos nada llegaba a el, frustrado, viro hacia el bosque donde un camino se tornaba fino y luego desaparecía.

 

Era un bosque nada mas y camino por el mirando la tierra y las hojas que mustias hacían colchones a sus pies de diversos tonos de ocre... pero lo que no entendía en realidad y mas le enojaba era el porque sabia cual era la capital de canada o porque los franceses son tan quisquillosos con la comida, o porque las construcciones en madera eran las mas antiguas formas de arquitectura y mas de ochenta por ciento de los monumentos y templos eran construidas enmadera... la raiz de pi, platón y aristoteles, el porque dela toxicidad del muérdago y del acónito y eso lo desquiciaba a un mas.

 

Resoplo como por novena vez desde que entro en el sendero, si el calculara correctamente diría que pasaron dos o tres horas caminando por allí, al menos hasta que el sol cayera, parado en una roca puntiaguda que mostraba el pueblo entero a orillas de un leve acantilado y que parecía rasguñada por algún animal salvaje, se volvió a preguntar aun quien era el mismo como llego a eso, que recordaba de las manos que le pertenecían buscando alguna marca en ellas o de sus torpes pasos...

 

Apretó su cuerpo contras si, abrasándose tan fuerte cuando el helado viento le dio de frente, se sentía perdido, abandonado por dentro tan vació como cascaron y no sentía nada mas que el frio en su piel como si solo la piel tuviera, un cascaron en toda regla.

 

– Stiles... – la vos llamo como le llamaron los otros y bufo, le habían encontrado, pero al voltear con su cabeza protegida por la capucha resistía bien el frio aire que intentaba tomar fuerza entre los arboles, Stiles se topo con una figura que hizo golpear su corazón demasiado fuerte, como un martillazo sobre el suelo seco, miro encandilado el par de ojos verdes completamente sorprendido, todo en la apariencia de aquel hombre distaba de lo normal.

 

– ¿Quien eres tu? – pregunto bajo y desconfiado. Derek abrió mas los ojos aturdidos parecían expandir la expresión en su rostro desenfadado..

– ¿Estas diciéndome que realmente perdiste tus recuerdos? – es pausaba la vos pro completamente atrayente, casi como si estuviera indagando en todo su ser con ella.

– En realidad... no estoy para mas preguntas, estudios o lo que sea, solo déjenme en paz... quien quiera que seas... – el adolecente volteo y miro el acantilado, no podía seguir camino por allí, volviéndose al hombre, buscando un espacio por donde pasar.

– ¿Y a donde piensas que iras? – pregunta cuando Stiles rosa el hombro del lobo, esa interrogante lo hizo detenerse, pero en realidad no le importaba.

– Que mas da... – Derek revoleo los ojos, pensando en que seguía siendo terco como el solo.

– Si no quieres volver a tu casa puedes venir a la miá, has estado allí antes, aun tengo libros y algunas cosas tuyas de alguna noche que te has quedado a investigar. – 

 

Stiles frunció el ceño, con preguntas rondando su cabeza, todo en ese hombre le causaba curiosidad, su ojos, su aspecto y ahora sus palabras, porque el dejaría el sus cosas en la casa de este hombre, un escalofrió le recorrió entero cuando el hombre mas alto y grande que el le paso por al lado liderando el camino a seguir, el solo pudo mirar su andar, la amplia espalda llenándolo con una sensación que no sabia reconocer.

 

Miro a su alrededor, nadie mas que ellos allí iluminados a penas por algo de luz de luna que se filtraba por las nubes espesas.

 

– ¿Como supiste que estaba aquí? – pregunto dando unos paso saltados para ponerse a un paso detrás de el.

– Siempre me ha sido fácil encontrarte... – murmuro metiendo las manos en la chaqueta de cuero.

– Y.... ¿Como te llamas? – pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa, Derek se detuvo en seco para mirarlo intensamente, casi atravesándolo o así lo sintió el adolecente con los enormes ojos verdes, que se detuvo de sopetón ante esto.

– Soy Derek... – espero alguna reacion del chico que solo le miro como si fuera alguien ajeno y eso le dio un escalofrió en la base de la espalda, Stiles presto atención completa a el con los ojos redondos y castaños esperando una adjetivo mas como amigo... hermano, compañero del trabajo, conocido... vecino y no solo Derek.

– Oh... ok? Ehmm tu ya sabes que me llaman Stiles asi que... – el chico nervioso miro a otro lado.

– No te llaman, tu te auto nombraste asi, aun no se porque y puede que no lo sepa pero todos te conocen de ese modo. Sera mejor que apuremos el paso, se largara a llover en cualquier momento, al llegar llamare a tu padre y le diré que estas conmigo. – Stiles se veía mas confuso, no entendía pero si le seguía a un paso de el, renegando de su cabeza por no saber si es cierto o no, con la confusión de la nada pegada a su trasero.

– Ok, ok.. Stiles sera entonces... pero porque tienes el numero de mi “supuesto” padre. –Derek lo agarro de la sudadera roja haciendo que su capucha se deslizara de su cabeza cuando se sintió alzado del piso con ese movimiento.

– Es “tú” padre, y ahora le llamaras tú al llegar al departamento. – ordeno al soltarle enfadando por la irreverencia que tenia hacia el sheriff, como si no le hubiera llamado completamente angustiado por su desaparición para que le rastree.

 

Solo allí Derek pensó que Stiles no sabia quien era el, que el era un lobo, miro de reojo hacia atrás y frunció apenas el ceño planteándose no decir nada al respecto, podría espantarlo, esto no era algo que el había averiguado... descubierto en su computadora, no era algo que Scott manifestó sin poder evitarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

El camino se hizo largo en el silencio que mantenían solo sus paso haciendo ruido en la acera, no había llevado el auto por las prisas y aunque el no estaba cansado, Stiles detrás de el mucho mas lejos que antes arrastrando los pies y no dejaba de preguntar si faltaba mucho para llegar, le hubiera gustado darle un golpe porque el sabe bien donde esta su casa, pero al mirarle recorrer ensimismado sus alrededores mientras caminan ya en la zona industrial es que tiene que morderse la lengua.

 

Los ojos de Stiles se ponen grandes al ver su apartamento tras la hoja de metal que es la puerta, es su sorpresa encarnada mirado todo incluso el techo, la escasez de muebles y correr hasta el ventanal para ver la vista de la ciudad desde otro angulo, porque a pesar de que esta lloviendo y los dos están mojados, nota el aroma de la emoción como de la adrenalina fluyendo a través de el.

 

– ¡WOW! ¡Me encanta tu casa! La alquilas o... – y le mira, se queda callado en la inmensidad, lo relajado de esos ojos claros, esta siendo muy susceptible tal vez pero a sensación de que ese hombre le conoce no le abandona.

– Lo compre... – Derek por mas que quiera no puede aceptar que Stiles haya perdido la memoria... luego de que todo termino con el nemeton, con el alpha demonio y el Darak... su cabeza se concentra unicamente en el golpe del momento, la sangre y la felicidad de Stiles al saber que Scott estaba bien. – Arriba tienes ropa y la ducha, ve, pediré comida... luego llamaras a tu padre. – sentencia pasando por su lado, tomando el teléfono de la mesada de su cocina, preguntándose porque las consecuencias resaltaron ahora, tres días después.

– Derek? – la vos interrogante le llama y el mira atento.

– Que... – 

– ¿Que edad tengo? – y es timidez lo que ve, el ladea la cabeza por ósmosis abnegado por la incertidumbre que el chico lleva desde que no encontró, con el imán del reparto en su derecha y el teléfono en su ido.

– Diecisiete... pero cumples en unos meces... – Derek vuelve a poner el magneto en la heladera, que tiene el numero de la pizza.

– ¿Y cuando es eso? – Derek esta distraído atento al tono cuando saca unos cubiertos con su mano libre del cajón.

– Junio 6... eres de geminis Stiles... ¿Hola? Si, te hablo desde el complejo Hiron apartamento K16, quería pedir una pizza... si como siempre, napolitana y roquefort, si, gracias, adiós. – Derek deja el teléfono ya con dos platos en la mano y nota que Stiles sigue en la arcada mirándole.

– Y cuando es el tuyo... – Derek voltea a verle, su mirada es grande y amplia increíblemente inquisidora, Stiles nota que no hay enfado en el y por alguna razón el cree que eso es raro pero no sabe porque.

– El 25 de diciembre... ve a bañarte Stiles. – el adolecente asiente y da en el aire con su puño como afirmando eso en su mente, un gesto que es propio de el a pesar de no saberlo, le mira mientras camina escaleras arriba pero el chico no deja de mirarlo mientras tanto al igual que el.

 

Su estomago gruñe enfadado y Derek soba su mano sobre el, acomodando sobre la isla flotante los platos notando como escurre su camiseta gris de manga larga y la retira mientras camina al lava ropas, oculto detrás de una pared maltrecha. Piensa en llamar al sheriff pero termina por mandar un mensaje corto.

 

“Stiles esta conmigo, hare que le llame, solo espere un poco.”

La pizza llego mas pronto de lo que pensó al llover como llovía, había podido poner la laptop que Stiles le ayudo a comprar, sobre la mesa de café para poner una película, noto bajar por la escalera de caracol lentamente, los pantalones de chandal arremangados, la camiseta verde sobre el delgado cuerpo le quedaba enorme, el cuello de la misma casi resbalando por uno de los hombros del chico.

 

– ¿No encontraste tu propia ropa? – casi en trance cuando le ve caminar descanso hasta el.

– ¿Tengo ropa miá aquí? Solo vi una cajonera... lo siento, tome lo que encontré primero. –

– Esta bien siéntate, elige algo para ver, tomare una ducha rápida y cenamos... ¡oh! llama a tu padre, mi celular esta ahi... – 

– Ok... – Stiles toma el aparato y antes de que Derek pueda de subir un escalón. – ¿Derek? – le llama urgido.

– Que. – 

– ¿Cual es su nombre? O lo tienes por sheriff? – 

– Es Jhon Stilinski. – 

– ¿¡Stilque!? – exagero chillon ante ello con su rostro perplejo

– Solo buscalo Stiles Stilinski. Voy a bañarme. – 

– Demonios... porque tengo que tener un nombre tan extraño y un apellido mas complicado a la vez... – toquetea todos y cada uno de los iconos hasta que da con la agenda y el nombre del sheriff.

 

La conversación no dura mucho, es sintético con “su padre” casi estéril se podría decir, el cual quiere ir a por el cuando le habla de ese modo, pero el lo detiene en seco, sin mas le dice que no, que pasara la noche ahí, que por ahora quiere estar con Derek, que se siente mas familiarizado con moreno y se despide sin esperar respuesta.

 

Aunque la reaccion del sheriff es mirar el celular desencajado y con la angustia destilando de su cuerpo mira a Scott que con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido se queda estático frente a el cuando escucho todo.

 

Stiles deja el celular y toma el laptop negro, entado en el sofa con las piernas cruzadas y a oscuras es que revisa la unidad buscando algo que ver, ve videos extraños de bichos pero son tan cortos que no les presta atención, eso si notando que el volumen esta silenciado, para cuando encuentra una película Derek pasa frente a el y abre la caja de pizza, mira hacia la cocina en busca los platos y cubiertos, pero al ver al chico sobre su sofá, ensimismado como siempre, abstraído en lo que desea hacer es que se da cuenta de que platos y cubiertos para la pizza no funcionara.

 

Deja todo en su sitio y toma un rollo de papel de cocina y vuelve al centro del loft, sentándose a un lado del chico, toma un pedazo de pizza y en silencio se lo entrega al adolecente que apenas emite un gracias al dar el primer mordisco, es el sonoro placer que emite Stiles con la boca llena que Derek le mira.

 

– ¿Esta buena? – jura que esta tratando de ser irónico y molesto por que Stiles esta siendo mal educado, pero suena completamente diferente su vos, el chico solo asiente rápidamente metiendo mas comida a su boca y el hace una mueca de asco al ver eso pero trata de ignorarlo.

– Seh... – comenta. – Encontré una de zombis... ehm... – mastica y traga. – Warm bodys? – Derek le mira entre cortadamente de la pantalla al chico y sube los hombros con poco interés, en realidad porque no recuerda haber bajado esa película y tal vez Issac lo hizo.

– Da igual... – se recarga en el respaldo y come su porción en silencio, solo para ver a Stiles saltar del sofá repentinamente, correr a la cocina enganchándose con sus pantalones en ese tramo ando graciosos saltitos, abriendo la heladera subiéndose su camiseta sobre el hombro y sacar algo para tomar de la heladera.

 

El lobo le mira, el se comporta como si se sintiera cómodo con su presencia, el escucho lo que el dijo a su padre y ese pensamiento lo lleva a los últimos momentos que compartieron antes de esto, rodeados de la manada, Stiles siempre estaba cómodo, no como antes cuando le conoció, no cuando le reclama las cosas, el salto que da al sentarse le golpea a el al caer al sofá de tres priesas dándole con el hombro, abrupto pero feliz.

 

– Tiene una sudadera como tu... – y Stiles le mira un segundo antes devolver a la brillantes de la pantalla y sonríe.

– Si... – es suave su afirmación, pero lo que le deja mirando el perfil del chico es que nunca tomo un lugar en el sillón sigue recargado en el, su hombro derecho sobre el suyo izquierdo.

 

Lo que le extraña es que no sea incomodo para nada, la proximidad de un adolecente al que apenas soportaba con sus insolencias sobre lo que el era; Derek tirala cabeza hacia atrás levemente recordando que el no sabe quien es el, sabe su nombre, su cumpleaños y aunque es a la primera persona que se entera de ese dato en años, el ser un lobo ahora le molesta, no quiere que lo sepa y sin embargo deberá decirlo en algún momento.

 

– Derek... – el lobo alza una ceja en su dirección mientras bebe de la botella de soda.

– Que... – 

– Puedes... – se nota que se siente incomodo y esta por decirle que se mueva a su sitio pero Stiles no termina la frase solo mueve su brazo sobre el respaldo y se coloca debajo de el, acurrucándose contra su cuerpo justo en el momento que la tormenta rompe con un trueno a metros de su ventanal.

 

No dicen nada, ni que Stiles salto en su sitio por el susto, empujándose un poco mas sobre su pecho o que el cerro su brazo sobre los hombros mas delgados en un instinto protector, sosteniéndolo, para el adolecente esa era la razón por la que se sentía cómodo con el dedo pulgar de Derek caliente sobre la piel fría de su clavícula casi acariciando ese pequeño lugar al deslisarlo lentamente, se relajar por ello apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro ajeno, el lobo trata de ignora el hecho de que hacia demasiado tiempo que no tenia esta cercanía con alguien, siquiera Jennifer contaba al ser tan distinta.

 

Ella lo envolvió con su hechizo haciéndole creer que el podía tener eso, pero Stiles no hacia lo mas mínimo en su contra el solo estaba arrimado a el, mirando una pelicular comiendo pizza, podía confiar en esto sentía desde dentro que Stiles era el único en que realmente podía confiar, tal vez, al menos no le estaba vendiendo una película romántica salvadora, bueno... en realidad estaban viendo una película romántica disfrazada de zombis, revoleo los ojos aldarse cuenta solo en ese momento.

 

En que demonios estaba pensando, ok, un escena estilo romeo y julieta en medio de una desbastada sociedad y el ya esta incomodo removiéndose de su lado, levantándose del sofá como si le quemara, el completo desinterés de Stiles al querer recuperar su memoria lo altero sumado al anonimato de su persona, el no sabia que era mal humorado o de pocas palabras o siquiera cerrado a todo contacto humano.

 

Que le asustaba su silencio o que no soportaba el desorden y por eso su falta de muebles, como que es bruto cuando el mismo Stiles le reta a algo y termina lastimandolo, jamas termina de cenar y se da cuenta de que esta con un extraño o en realidad el extraño es el, termina de recargarse en la isla flotante de la cocina, como confiar en alguien cunado este alguien no sabe en realidad quien es el, la superficie fría intentando centrarlo o hacerle entender que hay un par de ojos expectantes a su espalda.

 

Esos redondos y aun aniñados ojos que quieren saber mas, de todo en realidad pero ahora solo se enfocan en la espalda amplia del hombre que se recarga en la mesada frustrado.

 

– ¿Estas enojado? – le titubeante el sonido que escucha.

– No tengo porque... solo tomare un café. – rodea la mesada y enchufa el aparato, colocándole del frasco dos cucharadas de café en polvo ignorando los pasos torpes de Stiles, demonios su ropa lo hace verse aun mas infantil.

– Es la pizza, la película o que me acurrucara a tu lado. – no parpadea cuando lo dice, porque sabe que algo de eso le molesto puede casi sentirlo en el aire como todo Derek hacer que la atmósfera tome densidad y se electrifique todo al mismo tiempo.

– Ninguna, no estoy enojado Stiles. – poniendo dos tazas frente a el y mira como el café se hace poco a poco esperando que haya suficiente para dos.

– Entonces si estamos saliendo ¿no? – tendrá que ser directo entonces, porque lo único que ve son indicios y necesita que le den un mapa, un esquema de quien es quien, que cosas pertenecen a que lugar, donde va el en que escala y que lazo hay entre todos los puntos y personas porque si sigue así va a enloquecer y lo único que le reconforta es pensar en el brazo de Derek arrullandole.

– ¿Que dijiste? – y la leve esperanza de Stiles se va al tacho, asi como asi, es mas una puntada en el pecho cuando pasas la peor vergüenza del siglo y el rechazo mas grande de su vida en un simple segundo, resumido en la mirada turbada de Derek cuando volteo a verlo.

– Tu.. tu...oh, ok. – Stiles aparta la mirada rápidamente para que no se de cuenta nadie y en especifico Derek quien es el único allí pero el siente como si una multitud estuviera observando su bochorno.

– Stiles... – Derek dio unos pasos pero eso fue clave para el, porque retrocedió rápidamente, camino enérgico y con los puños cerrados a la esclarea, casi remontando vuelo, pisando los pantalones a su paso.

– Tengo que... – murmura al paso sin mirar a tras, solo puede quedarse quieto, el peso en sus pies como dos pedasos de plomo, solo reacciona cuando pasa su mano por el cabello corto e su nuca, el olor a café no le deja que el pueda oler a Stiles y tampoco puede oírlo.

 

Impaciente camino sobre sus pasos esperando a que baje pero al no poder esperar subió de un salto enganchándose de la ultima vuelta de la escalera de caracol, le urgia aclarar las cosas, la habitación de Cora y Issac estaban vaciás, camino enérgico al baño donde se detuvo un instante al percibir un leve sollozo, el hilo abierto de la puerta dejo llegar a el la esencia de la gorgoja, dándole la pauta de respirar profundo antes d entrar.


	3. Chapter 3

La perilla en su mano y la puerta abierta dio paso a la imagen de Stiles poniéndose sus pantalones de jean mojados y la camisa a cuadros siendo estrujada en sus manos, el chico no le miro siquiera, dándole la espalda y tragando sonoramente para no mostrar su estado al lobo al verle enrar alli, pero si el supiera que no necesita mirarlo o escucharlo para saber que pasa con el.

 

– Lamento la confucion... – su forma de ser no ayuda demasiado ni su vos ni su presencia demasiado firme o molesta.

 

– Hubieras especificado algo, no se, “hola, soy Derek tu vecino, tu profesor, tu amigo tu algo...” no tengo idea de donde estoy parado o quien demonios soy o cual es mi lugar Derek!! – le reclamo con las cuerdas vocales lastimando su garganta.

– Ok.. ok, puedo hacer eso... Hola soy Derek y soy.... – Stiles le miro ojos grandes película brillosa de liquido salino en ellos y lo soltó sin pensar como reaccionaria. – Soy un hombre lobo, en especifico un beta. – sus miradas se clavaron entre ellos, imparables se sostuvieron firmes hasta que el menor parpadeo recapitulando.

– ¡Que! –

– Soy un lobo Stiles... –

– ¡Oh bien! ¡Pues... puedes irte a la mierda! Tu, el sheriff, ese tío pesado del hospital y su madre, todos pueden irse al diablo! – el enfado y su indignación crecía demasiado cuando se puso la arrugada camisa.

 

Stiles trato de salir del baño haciendo sonidos húmedos con su movimientos debido al agua que traía la ropa, pero Derek bloqueo la puerta y Stiles alzo la mirada para reprocharle algo cuando salto hacia atrás del susto de ver sos ojos azules refulgentes en vez de los verdes esclavizadores que tanto le gustaban.

 

Se choco con la bañadera al retroceder y quedo metido en ella al caer dentro sintiendo helada la piel de su espalda por el susto, Derek movió su cabeza casi poseído y camino hasta el sus hombros anchos y sus músculos parecían hincharse, formar una envergadura amenazante cortandole la respiración por el miedo que calaba en su cuerpo en cada paso de la transformación, pausado mostrando al lobo en el, pelo, garras y dientes...

 

Exponerse a si no era la idea, pero como lo suponía la mirada de Stiles era terrada como de quien le mira por primera vez y desvió de la mirada odiando ese momento hasta que la titubeante de la joven vos.

 

– ¿¡Como demonios paso eso!? – palma hacia arriba dedos extendidos completamente señalandole entero.

– ¿Ya te lo dije como? –

– No, no, ¿Como es que te convertiste en eso... como llegaste a ser un lobo?. – y su cara a penas comprende la pregunta.

– Naci asi... – y los rasgos lobunos en Derek se retraen frente a sus ojos, que por mas miedo que sintió y que su cuerpo aun tiemble un poco, no puede evitar que su mente gire rápidamente en busca de respuestas.

– Es... como hereditario, tu... – trata de salir de la bañadera mientras habla pero no puede y Derek se arrodilla frente a el a mirarlo un segundo.

– Si, parte de mi familia la mayoria eran lobos. Es linaje su pongo. – estira su mano lentamente hasta que sujeta el codo de Stiles, esperando que rechace su ayuda o algo, pero el chico le mira a los ojos y se deja jalar por el lobo fuera de la bañadera.

– Wow... eso, es incrible. – claro que no se esperaba la mano de Stiles sobre su rostro, revisando con sus redondos ojos cada llano y curva, cada pedazo de piel de donde había antes pelo de animal.

– No quise asustarte... – murmura mas para el cuando ambas manos están en el, Stiles sentado en el borde de la bañera, el arrodillado en el piso frente a el. – Pero la realidad es que no somos nada, aveces andas por aquí y traes tus cosas y te las olvidas y nunca vuelves a buscarlas, tu ropa, sus juegos y películas, algunos libros de lo que no sabia que hubiera datos sobre la licantropia... – habla sin tener que, sin darse cuenta de que Stiles no ha dejado de rosar su rostro o que ha cerrado los ojos cuando la segunda mano se arrimo a su mejilla.

 

Algunos podrían llamarlo electricidad o es su curiosidad la que se quiere meter debajo de esa piel trigueña, pero desde que le encontró en el bosque su interior prefería seguirlo a el, estar con el a su alrededor, algo rezagado de sus recuerdos acaso aun atrapados en su cuerpo, era mudo el contacto, Derek se dejaba acariciar el rostro por el con los ojos cerrados se veia tan hermoso, su corazón latiendo de ese modo tan sentido al verlo en esa luz de luna la cual estaba a sus espaldas por la ventana esmerilada.

 

– De verdad pensaba que eramos algo mas... fue una conclusión rápida y estúpida, es que simplemente me siento mas cómodo contigo... – su garganta se cerro cuando los grandes ojos verde claro se abrieron hacia el.

– Es raro escucharlo... siempre estamos peleando. – es extraño el ambiente que los envuelve, pacifico y atrayente, Stiles luce como un iman, como una luciérnaga a la que quiere apresar contra el y retrae su respiración para controlarse, porque no es posible que este compartiendo este nivel de cercanía con Stiles Stilinski.

– ¿Peleamos mucho? – el marrón de esos ojos casi fundiéndose con su recuerdo de la miel.

– Si... tu, me sacas de quicio, siempre haciendo cosas raras, provocando mi fuerza, mis me todos para hacer las cosas... – dijo notando que eso entristecía al chico.

– Oh... – sus manos alejándose de el, poniendo una distancia entre ellos. – ...sera mejor que llame al sheriff y vaya a su casa. – Stiles se paro y camino lento a la puerta el baño el permaneció en su rodillas observando como se hundía en sus hombros el detalle de que no compartían mas que momentos irritantes.

– ¿Stiles? – llama irguiéndose sobre su pies, deteniendo el paso del menor que no volteo a verlo. – ¿Te molesta que no sea asi? – 

– Si, mucho... – quedarse sin palabras es lo mas le molesta de si mismo, pero el tono leve de Stiles en su respuesta es lo que provoco, la incapacidad de moverse y decir algo para que no baje las escaleras para que no se aleje, encontrándose con la necesidad de su cercanía sobre la piel y debajo de ella.


	4. Chapter 4

En el piso de su habitación de gris perla buscaba incesantemente una pista, una conexión con su padre el sheriff, tenia tres días mirando fotografiás, charlando con Scott, enterándose quienes eran sus amigos, quienes de ellos eran lobos por mordida, quien era el líder de la manada ahora, donde se unía uno con el otro, pero sin embargo nada lo hacia sentir como lo percibió de Derek en solo unas horas de estar con el.

 

Bajo las escaleras cuando el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar, corrió mas apresurado a la cocina y descolgó el teléfono, era su padre del otro lado, diciéndole que no podría ir esa noche a dormir, que tenia que cubrir a un compañero, el sintió y colgó, otra noche solo en esa casa, su padre solía llegar en las mañanas dormir seis horas y salir a la jefatura de nuevo.

 

La soledad que estaba asimilando era mas grane que lo que el cree necesitar,su padre le dejo su celular hace días pero el no lo ha tocado y nadie le llamo a través de el tampoco, Scott lo va a buscar cada mañana para ir a clases, pero se pierde en los pasillos y no le gusta estar allí.

 

Tomo un poco de arroz poniéndolo en el agua para la cena, eran ya las nueve de la noche la oscuridad afuera hacia lucir a la casa como un recinto cerrado del que no se podía salir, no le apetecía nada mas, podía ser insulso ver como burbujeaba el agua y el grano, pero tomo algo de soya de la heladera y se conformo con eso, el silencio en la cocina le molestaba y cuando tuvo todo hecho solo camino con su bowl pequeño repleto de arroz y su salsa de soya hasta su cuarto.

 

Solo al pararse debajo del lindel de su puerta notando el desastre de papeles fotos y anotaciones de su mano posteriores es que una puntada en el golpe en su cabeza lo hace frotársela, pero lo se da cuenta de que esa imagen le era conocida, reviso cada rincón preguntándose el porque, pasando su ojos por cada papel lo que mas atraía su atención era la ventana cerrada.

 

Dejo su cena en un rincón libre del escritorio y camino hasta la ventana, abriéndola solo un poco sientiendose mas tranquilo con tan poco, su estomago le gruño y fue por su bowl de arroz cuando escucho como la ventana se abría del todo de un golpe seco, pero a pesar del violento movimiento y sonoro ruido el volteo lentamente hacia ella.

 

– Veo que el habito del desorden esta en ti aun. – es la vos de Derek y la figura del mismo contrastando con la luz de la calle que entra por su ventana la que detiene su respiracion.

– ¿Derek? –

– No llamaste, ni una sola vez. – 

– Ehm.. ¿ok ? Ahmm... ¿Tengo tu teléfono? – Derek dio un paso hacia el y piso el movil junto con algunas fotos, solo que el lobo elegante enfundado en negro se coloco en cuchillas y tomo el aparato del piso, buscando en el y luego lansandoselo.

– ¿Sourwolf? – y se ríe sin pensarlo por lo gracioso que le párese llamarle lobo amargado, pero levanta la mirada cuando siente la mirada fija en el. – lo siento. – 

– Has estado ocupado por lo que veo. – Derek se sienta en su cama mirando fotos que recoje de la punta de la cama.

– Si, pero adivina que... nada, ni una sola pista o chispa, no se un resplandor de lo que fue mi vida. – Stiles toma el bowl y toma el primer bocado molesto llenandose las mejillas de granos blancos suaves.

– ¿Has hablado con Scott? – y el vuelve a estar tranquilo como si encajara en ese espacio solo por la presencia del lobo, que al parecer era un amargado cuando le conoció y no solo misterioso.

– Si, me ha contado miles de anécdotas, de las fotos que sostienes pero nada, es como si me hablara de alguien mas. – se acerca a el saltando pilones de recuerdos en papel fotografico y se sienta junto a el.

– ¿Y que me dices de que pasara si no recuerdas nada? – y es allí cuando la mirada verde le mira directo a los ojos y el olo quisiera saberlo todo de ese hombre.

– Si, supongo que dar materias libres y aplicar a la universidad, armar una vida nueva... – Derek se pone derecho ante sus palabras abandonando la postura que tenia su cuerpo recargado en sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

– ¿Te iras? – 

– No tengo nada a qui, bueno en realidad solo un laso sanguiño con el sheriff y em... nada mas. – la expresión del lobo le confunde, es como si estuviera decepcionado y aturdido por su decisión como si no quisiera que se fuera.

– Ya veo... – 

– Asi que... viniste solo porque no me contacte contigo estos dias? – y la cabeza de Derek gira hacia el nuevamente.

– Algo asi... – el lobo deja las foto y se dirige a la ventana.

– ¿Derek dime porque te llamaba sourwolf?

– ¿No crees que la palabra lo describe perfectamente el porque? – 

– Si pero debe de haber una razon ¿no? – 

– si la hay, pero no es algo que me guste hablar, de hecho jamas lo hablamos, tu solo... ya lo sabias, sabias todo lo que pasaba en el pueblo... inclusomi historia. – Stiles abrió los ojos sorprendido.

– ¿Cenaste? – pregunta intentando desviar las intenciones del Derek de irse por donde vino al verle tocar nuevamente la ventana.

– ¿Por? – 

– Tengo algo de arroz... pero si te quedas podría esmerarme mas y preparar una carne con la que acompañar el arroz.. – Derek hace una mueca parecida a una burla y le mira incrédulo.

– ¿Me estas diciendo que cocinaras para mi si me quedo? – 

– Si. – fue directa y casi inmediata su respuesta sin aparatar la mirada de el, que impacto en su persona borrando la burla de su rostro, Stiles lucia decidido en ello.

 

La sonrisa que hizo no le gusto, no le gusto la felicidad que mostró cuando asintió a su propuesta, el prácticamente salto de la cama y corrió escaleras abajo, no le gusto porque no le gustaba lo que le hacia sentir, lo que agitaba el nuevo Stiles en su interior y se preguntaba si el anterior tendría la misma necesidad por el como lo mostraba “este” Stiles, camino con cuidado sobre los pilones de fotos con su mirada clavada en el piso cuando lo noto al estar el la puerta del cuarto.

 

Las fotografiás y papeles post it, no estaba simplemente dejados allí al azar, dio un salto sobre la cama pero al ser insuficiente la distancia dio otro salto de allí a la estantería para mirar desde arriba el piso del chico, era un trisquel, el tatuaje que llevaba el en su espalda, frunció el ceño al caer al piso nuevamente, se pregunto si Stiles se dio cuenta de como había acomodado aquello, como la linea de tiempo de su vida se había dibujado de ese modo.

 

Las vos mas joven lo llamo desde la cocina y camino lento cerrando la puerta detrás de el con la sensación de que el subconsciente de Stiles quería decir algo, y ese algo era relacionado con el, solo que no supo porque.


	5. Chapter 5

Hubiera querido concentrarse mas en ello, pero ver a Stiles con un cuchillo en la mano fileteando un rozo de carne y poniendo las finas lonjas en la parrilla, moviéndose para poner platos en la mesa, sobre un mantel celeste desgastado, apurado por cocinarle.

 

Se coloco junto a el y le paso el arroz para darle otro hervor ya que estaba frio, había poca luz en la cocina, el color beige de las paredes se veía deprimente pero contrastaba tanto con la energía innata del chico, como si no notara la depresión en esas paredes.

 

Juntos y en silencio terminaron de cocinar, poniéndole al arroz algo de verduras en pequeños trocitos con cebolla salteada, la carne olía muy bien, y el se permitía casi a regañadientes el disfrutar de ese pequeño momento con el menor, tener un momento normal en su desolada vida, escuchando a Stiles que comentaba los paso que hacia solo para ellos dos.

 

Stiles de verdad parecía que no quería que el se fuera, luego de la cena que trascurrió en pocas palabras lo invito a ver una película en la sala, el lo pensó, lo pensó por varios minutos con la mirada fija en los redondo ojos castaños, hasta que dio un paso hacia el chico que salto sobre su pies por la aceptación de ese acto.

 

Juntos en el sofá Stiles no tenia ningún aprensión de demostrarle que disfrutaba pegarse a el, dejándose caer sobre su brazo como lo hizo en su casa, teniendo que acomodar el mismo sobre su hombros a su gusto, dejando caer su cabeza sobre su hombro, el observando esos movimientos deliberados para captar mas de su calor corporal, con las rodillas juntas cayendo hacia el al poner los pies sobre el filo del almohadón.

 

Tenia que respirar lentamente para no ejercer presión en el cuerpo mas esbelto, dejando que su sed de confort y ser cercano a alguien le pueda, como la confianza que no compartía con nadie mas tomara posesión de su cuerpo para impregnarse completo en el chiquillo, intento pensar en la película, en que el padre de Stiles podía llegar en cualquier momento y lo correría a tiros.

 

Pero termino por relajarse muy a pesar de su esfuerzo en el transcurrir los minutos, dejando rosar su rostro con el cabello desordenado, notando su aroma, el olor a shampoo con el de su piel, instigador, puesto que perturba toda su piel con el deseo de abrazarlo, pensamiento que se ve interrumpido con el sonido de una leve sonrisa respirada que le hace abrir los ojos y mirar al chiquillo que alza la mirada redonda y aniñada hasta el en esa corta distancia.

 

Hubiera preferido huir a esos ojos, a la curva de esos labios, hubiera preferido jamas enterarse de que Stiles prefiere tenerle alli con el, de su contacto y el tener una relación con el que todo esto que le hacen sentir el chico con sus actos y sus palabras, como el suaves calor que despide comparado con el suyo, porque no puede evitar ahora que sabe no sera rechazado, inclinandose sobre su rostro y presionar sus labios intensamente con los de el, si hubiera deseado con toda el alma que Stiles no hubiera soltado ese quejido satisfactorio desde su garganta cuando lo hizo.

 

Porque asi al menos no estaría besandole tan lentamente, siendo tan cariñoso y cuidadoso con el chico, escurriendo su mano por la cintura del menor y pegarlo así a su cuerpo subiéndolo a su regazo.

 

Porque en su mente el viejo Stiles no se comportaría así, porque no le dejaría acercarse tanto sabiendo la aprensión que tiene con el, porque es algo oculto en lo que Stiles si sabe el, aunque sea inconscientemente, que le hace sentir cómodo con el, y el no estaría buscando llenar el vació diario de su persona, con el niño de diecisiete años sobre el, por lo que se separa de su boca renegando de si mimo, peleándose con sus deseos y su poco sentido común, porque sea el viejo o el nuevo Stiles, sea cuales sean las reacciones de ambos geminianos, sigue siendo un niño.

 

Y aunque Stiles busca su boca, su tacto, como si se lo estuviera quemando el que no le de gusto solo para hacerlo sufrir en su anhelo, el tiene que decile que no, que no puede permitirse eso, dejándolo en el sillón luego de levantarse del mismo, caminando enérgico a la puerta dejándolo solo y confundido.

 

Pisaba fuerte a su paso alejándose de todo esto que provocaba el chico en el, corrió salvaje por el bosque a oscuras buscando un conector en su mente, pero en lo unico que podía pensar era en el sabor ajeno en sus labios, temeroso de que desapareciera cuando se detuvo, agitado sin aire, sosteniéndose del filo de un árbol caído, dejándose caer en el suelo, entre la maleza y las piedras, tenia que pensar en como el trisquel el y la memoria de Stiles estaban relacionadas y no como sus sentidos estaban dirigidos completamente hacia el chico.

 

Su padre alguna vez le contó leyendas e historias sobre el trisquel, como representaban el equilibrio entre mente cuerpo y espiritu, llevando a los lobos a ser el mejor ejemplo de ellos mismos, manifestando el principio y el fin, la eterna evolución y el aprendizaje perpetuo, como el pasado el presente y el futuro, es el símbolo sagrado de los druidas, como un taslisman, un guia hacia un futuro o una realidad.

 

Pero el siempre parafraseaba romanticamente, metiendo historias en su cabeza mientras que su madre dirigía la manada con reglas y ordenes, pero Stiles en este punto parece buscar eso mismo, la raíz de sus recuerdos y por eso es que lo mas probable es que no tenga nada que ver con el.

 

Respira mas tranquilo pro aun angustiado, piensa que el es el niño aquí porque el salio huyendo dejando solo al chico, perturbado y sin saber que hacer a continuación, porque el podría ir a casa pero como le paso hace un par de días terminaría yendo donde Stiles, buscando con el lo que no tiene desde el incendio, lo que ni su hermana pudo darle en la ciudad. 

 

Mira las huellas que dejo a su paso en la oscuridad del bosque , las ramas que rompió lo torpe que fue, dejando rastros por doquier solo por alejarse de lo que tan to necesita, con el miedo estúpido de depender de alguien, de confiar ciego en esa persona, presiono su cráneo con fuerza enterrando su dedos en su negro cabello, pero lo único que sentía era el latido en su pecho y como tiraba hacia la casa Stilinski.

 

Estaba acurrucado en el sillón, mirando la puerta por donde se marcho, con las rodillas en el echo, abrasado a si mismo con aflicción, la cabeza le giraba entre la sensación de las manos fuertes en su piel, y el sabor húmedo en su boca, todo el limbo de seguridad rodeandole para serle arrebatado en un instante.

 

Le dolió demasiado el ser arrojado al sillón así, en el click en que su mente volvió a jugar con el y pensó que Derek lo llevaría a su habitación en brazos, renegó un poquito de el con la visión de princesa que se planteo, pero todo eso se fue al bote cuando la puerta se cerro detrás del lobo, perdiéndose en la noche.

 

Desvalido y acunándose sobre su trasero en esa posición tan lamentable, dejando rodar lagrimas torpes por sus mejillas escondido entre sus rodillas, quería que vuelva, quería dejar de sentirse ajeno a todo su entorno a su padre, a sus amigos, a el mismo, y Derek solo con verle le hacia sentir así.

 

Pensó en ir por su móvil, lento se movió de allí para encontrarlo a pasos de el en la cocina donde ambos habían cenado tranquilamente, busco al amargado lobo en la agenda y le dejo un mensaje que dejo mirando la pantalla eternamente sin sentir que el tiempo pasaba siquiera.

 

#vuelve por favor#

 

Es lo único que pudo decir, lo único que llego a Derek instantes después, mirar esas simples letras lo destrozaba, quería y no sabia porque no se animaba a tener eso, había demasiadas cosas que el debía pensar pero solo pudo cerrar los ojos, anular su mente de todo el ruido que generaban los factores, los hechos y su necesidad.


	6. Chapter 6

El latido de lo que le hacia sentir mas común, mas normal y mucho mas humano empujaba hacia el chico, sea o no Stiles, es que se da cuanta de que quiere eso que le ofrece, lo que provoca en el en esos instantes dando un paso hacia a delante sin detener el paso aunque acompasado es continuo.

 

Stiles ignoralas fotos como el aire frio entra por la ventana completamente abierta desparramando cada hoja de papel fotográfico por toda la habitación sentado en su cama mirando el negro paisaje de arboles tenues, esperando una respuesta en su celular, el cual sujeta con ambas manos imprimiéndole fuerza.

 

Es el aullido cercano el que lo sobresalta, el paso que da hacia la ventana se ve detenido cuando Derek esta alli de nuevo con medio cuerpo dentro de su cuarto, sus miradas enganchadas una de la otra esperando una palabra que no llega cuando el esta poniéndose a llorar, inclinando su cuerpo hacia a delante para poner su rostro entre sus manos cando el lobo se adelanta abrasándole, presionándole contra su pecho, mientras el sollozo se encrudece.

 

La desesperación y el constante repetir de tan escuetas palabras, que solo habían llegado a el ese momento que sus sentimientos afloraron con su encuentro, sentimientos de desarraigo, de desconocimiento y esas palabras de Stiles que se clavaron en el.

 

– No se quien soy... Derek. – repetía incesantemente aferrándose a su camiseta por el interior de su chaqueta de cuero.

 

El no tenia palabras para consolarlo, no tenia una explicación o manera de hacerle recuperar la memoria, el solo podía abrasarlo fuerte y presionar su labios en la sima de su cabeza, algunas palabras mas se cruzan entre ellos, nada demasiado entendible porque en el siguiente segundo están besándose, consolándose mutuamente de alguna manera.

 

Si alguien pudiera decir como es que terminaron dormidos en la cama y la mañana entraba enérgica por la ventana abierta o como el sheriff entro al cuarto de su hijo para cerrarla, topándose con la imagen de su hijo envuelto en Derek y no le disparo, fue solo porque el rostro de Stiles era un libro abierto y se notaba que había estado llorando por mucho tiempo.

 

El oficial no supo que hacer caminando en círculos junto a la cama hasta que se dio cuenta que necesitaba un trago de café muy negro, bajo urgido por algo mas que un café y tal vez su aliento, en la cocina noto las huellas de una cena para dos y que el televisor estaba encendido, con el rostro consternado es que se sentía enloquecer, necesitaba que su hijo este bien, tranquilo protegido, pero no dejaban de pasarle cosas malas, por demás extrañas y ahora ese hombre lobo le cuidaba en las noches...

se dejo caer un segundo cuando el grito directo de los pulmones de su primogénito lo hizo levantarse de un tirón, haciendo que la silla cayera hacia atrás y el corriera en su busca.

 

Era obvio para su cuerpo que ya no estaba para estos trotes pero al llegar a la puerta de su hijo lo vio discutiendo con Derek, frunció el ceño y solo pudo observar, el palabrerio era continuo cuando el lobo solo lo miraba perplejo, en silencio perpetuo y la mirada grande clavada en su hijo.

 

Solo cuando carraspeo y Stiles se dirigió a el es que algo se acomodo en esa historia.

 

– ¡Papa! Hey... uhmmm el acaba de llegar, si, y ya se va... ¿No Derek? – y Stiles recoje los zapatos del lobo, su chaqueta y las empuja sobre su pecho nervioso.

– ¿Stiles estas bien? – su padre cruza la habitación y le toma del rostro mirándole a los ojos como si fuera un medico.

– Ehm... oye... si estoy bien, digo, ¿Porque preguntas? ¿Paso algo? ¿Por eso Derek esta aquí? Scott y los otro... – no llega a decir mas cuando su padre le abrasa con fuerza ahogándole.

– ¡¡Dios santo deja de darme esos sustos!! – replica feliz.

– Puedes explicarme... no entiendo nada... – y la vivacidad esta ahí, cada uno de eso destellos que le indican que sabe cosas que ni el imagina.

– Dime solo una cosa Stiles... ¿En que equipo juegas y de que ciudad...? – Stiles frunce el ceño aun mas extrañado pero responde lentamente.

– Emmm lacrosse... y Beacon Hells? Porque estas preguntando cosas tan obvias? – 

– ¿Cual es el apellido de tu madre de soltera?. – y Stiles esta preocupado ahora.

– Fox.. ¿Porque? – el abraso se repite esta ves zarandeándolo – Ok, ok Derek tu sabes porque... – se logra zafar y al voltear el lobo no esta mas alli, pero el solo sube su hombros y su padre lo lleva abajo para llamar a sus amigos mientras le cuenta que fue lo paso.

 

No pasa mucho cuando la linterna de bolsillo de la madre de Scott esta pasando frente a sus ojos buscando la reacción alterna a la normal, pero sin signos de otro traumatismo que causara la reversión de su estado, Melissa lo llamo amnesia anterògrada. Los nuevos eventos no son transferidos a la memoria a largo plazo, así que el que la sufre este tipo de amnecia no será capaz de recordar nada que haya ocurrido después del inicio de este tipo de amnesia por más que un pequeño momento.

 

El esta espasmódico siente un leve temblor en el cuerpo a pesar de estar sentado en la cocina, con todo sus amigos allí incluso los gemelos a los cuales les miro mal cuando los vio entrar en su casa, pero lo que le sorprendió fue lo que llego de boca de Scott, cuando puedo apartarlo de todos, como perdió a memoria como no se reconocía en el espejo, como no sabia quien era su madre por las fotografiás, como pretendía quedarse en casa de Derek esa primera noche en que todo comenzó, desconcertandolo a un mas.

 

Se deja caer en el sillón luego de caminar en círculos por la sala, las voces de todos se escuchan de lejos y Scott le mira intensamente preguntándose que es lo que pasa por su cabeza.

 

Pero el solo esta haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar algo, algo de lo que paso en los últimos tres días, Melissa dijo que ese estado solo duraba 24 horas pero a el le duro 72, ella quiere hacerle nuevo estudios pero en realidad el solo piensa en como hallo horas atrás a Derek en su cama, rodeandole con los brazos tan suavemente, su rostro relajado como jamas le observo, y todo su aliento se fue de su cuerpo.

 

A pesar de las explicaciones de que le contaran como fue que se despertó, sin saber quien era el o como fueron esos tres días, el aun no lo procesa, mas aun faltandole un pedazo importante de toda esa faena de la perdida de memoria parcial transitiva o como sea que la enfermera lo llamo.

 

La ansiedad carcomiendole en su habitación, recogiendo las fotos y metiendolas en los albunes nuevamente, bebiendo mas café del que podría soportar su hígado pero con la necesidad inmensa de llenar su estomago con algo caliente que ya no podía manejar la incertidumbre.

 

Soltó las fotos y el album en su cama, parado en media habitación ya solo, su padre llevo a Melissa al hospital y Scott saco a la manada de su casa, habían pasado siete horas desde que despertó y todo parecía haber estado dado vuelta en su ausencia, su mente carcomía neuronas que solo querían saber que paso, que paso en esa tarde tormentosa al escapar del hospital, antes de que cayera el sol Derek lo hallara, de que paso cinco horas depuse su padre lo recogió de la puerta del edifico de Derek.

 

Pero principal mente que paso anoche para que Derek pasara la noche en su cama abrasandole, tomo su celular desesperado y busco su numero en el directorio, notando que el contacto sourwolf había sido usado recientemente entrando a la casilla de mensajes....

 

Parpadeo miles de veces y piso sus propias huellas al caminar en circulos intentando entender el pequeño mensaje....

 

# vuelve por favor #

 

No podía decir que era su puño letra pero si era dirigido a Derek... la hora del mensaje doce treinta y siete a. m., pero eso solo lo alentó a tomar su chaqueta roja del equipo y salir por la ventana ya que su padre haba cerrado todas las puertas, “es por tu seguridad hijo” le dijo antes de irse y con lo que le había pasado el también lo pensaba así, pero ahora mismo le era imperioso poder hablar con Derek.  

 

Usar toda su fuerza y adrenalina para deslizar la hoja de metal,llevaba la lengua por fuera, había corrido hasta alli a pesar de que el creia que estaba en buena forma esta necesidad le había costado un pulmón entero, intento llamar a Derek, pero apenas podía jalar el aire dentro, bajando los escalones con pesadez.

 

– Der... – exhalo y hasta hallo llego su vos, tragando con dificulta un segundo después.

– Que haces aquí Stiles... – se escucho dentro del apartamento pero el chico no veía donde estaba el lobo.

– Yo... y....o – y vuelve a exhalar todo el aire que es poco para jalar nuevamente aire cuando se endereza pero eso o sirve aun le falta el oxigeno.

– Sera mejor que vayas a casa apenas te recuperaste de tu perdida de memoria... – y la voz suena como si se aleja ademas de lo taciturna y el chico busca a su alrededor, que a pesar de la luz que entra en el loft por el gran ventanal no alcanza a verle.

– Quiero... saber que paso... – logra decir y traga con un intenso dolor en su garganta.

– Nada paso... vete de aquí. – 

– Dímelo en la cara, demonios, es acaso tan difícil? Cobarde... – murmura de ultimo al no obtener respuesta, solo que al voltearse el lobo esta rugiendole en la cara, haciendo que caiga al piso de culo, mirándole pálido del susto.

– ¡Te dije que te fueras Stiles...! – gruño con su colmillos afuera la mirza azul como el hielo clavada en el.

– ¡No!, ¿Dime que paso, de que me perdí, porque quería estar aquí en ves de mi familia? – y Derek dejo de avanzar amenazante, todo el lobo en el retrayéndose y Stiles parpadeo al ver algo de dolor en esos ojos antes de que se volvieran de piedra nuevamente.

– Nada importante, Stiles, te quedaste aquí importunandome como siempre, haciendo preguntas estupidas hasta que deje de hablarte y te marchaste... – Stiles frunció el ceño, miro la tensión en su hombros como iba con la cabeza a agachas mirando el piso y supo que no era verdad.

– Que mentiroso eres. – solto tajante al levantarse del piso y sacudirse los jeans.

– ¿Como dijiste? – Derek le miro, sus ojos como piedras esmeraldas frias y duras se clavaron en el.

– Como me escuchaste, eres un mentiroso, se diferencia perfectamente el momento en que ya no puedes ocultar la verdad y en el segundo que me miras reprochándome algo, y se que ahora estas mintiendo. – el señalo al piso acusador y Derek se cruzo de brazos frente a el.

– Tu no sabes nada de mi... – tan seco como siempre le planto cara, puesto a que el no iba a humillarse mas con ese chiquillo.

– Derek es mi vida, dime que paso, porque apareciste en mi cama abrasándome... – 

– Tenias pesadillas. – 

– ¡De que, si no podía recordar ni mi reflejo! – y Stiles se tiro del cabello desordenandolo aun mas exasperado. – Se perfectamente que me ocultas algo, tu rostro esta mañana... lo que tus ojos decían y yo no supe entender en ese momento por la sorpresa. – 

– Divagas Stiles.. – 

– No, no lo hago, te lastime y no se porque ni como y tienes que decírmelo... – el silencio calo entre ellos como un muro, pesado casi impenetrable cuando Derek camino hasta la mesa del ventanal se quedo allí.

 

El solo se acerco como si algo lo alejara a pesar de que la física decía lo contrario, casi podía palpar como Derek se retraía en si mismo, ocultándose del mundo, de el, podía notar en el semblante como intentaba borrar desde adentro esos recuerdos, intentando tener su propio siclo de amnesia, lo rodeo lentamente sin apartar la mirada de el, jamas le había viso asi, los ojos jade casi desvanecidos perdidos de su presencia.

 

– Derek... – llamo y el lobo alzo al mirada repentinamente dando un paso atrás por lo cerca que estaba de el.

– Solo vete... – palabras tenues entre labios cerrados marcaron su mirada en el piso a dos pasos de el.

– Dime que paso... – inquirió mas amablemente, intentando que su vos sea conciliadora en vez de acusadora.

– No... – había sido doloroso el vació abismal que sintió al verse desconocido esos días en los ojos del chico como grito al verle allí como lo empujo de la cama y como le vocifero su indignación, el apenas lo entendió cuando cruzo palabra con su padre, pero el no podía vivir eso de nuevo, no lo haría y se rehusaba a hacerlo.

– ¿Va a obligarme a sacártelo? – pregunto casi desenfadado y Derek frunció el ceño y fue a mirarle para encontrarlo a un centímetro de su rostro.

 

Lo ultimo que sintió antes de que su mente se desconectara del todo para sentir sus labios ser tomas por los de Stiles fue un leve aroma a café negro, todo el cuerpo le tembló por ello y las luces se le escaparon de su ojos, dio una bocanada de aire y retrocedió al empujarlo, sus ojos abiertos de par en par como si la muerte se presentara a reclamar su huesos y Stiles supo que había pasado, Derek estaba avergonzado abrumado completamente, su rostro rojo, los paso torpes alejándose de el solo aceleraban su corazón.

 

Por lo que decidió subirse a la mesa para cortar camino y correr detrás de el, el lobo había perdido la fuerza en su piernas de la impresión o la cordura de su cabeza no funcionaba bien porque la alucinación de lo que allí pasaba estaba derrotandole, quebrandolo al punto que no resistió cuando Stiles lo tomo del codo y en un movimiento suspicaz lo tomo del cuello llevándolo a su altura, besándolo mas intensamente como lo habían hecho la noche anterior.

 

Perdiendole sin duda, dejando expuesto y fuera de su caparazón.

 

– Perdóname... – solo besando su mejilla, dando se cuenta de que rodeaba al lobo por el cuello.

– Stiles. – se sentía mareado, imposibilitado de pensar si esto era real, si estaba bien o mal, o simplemente correcto o correspondido, el temblor no solo invadía su cuerpo sino también su estomago con un profundo miedo.

– No volveré a olvidarme de esto Derek...- los ojos verdes se alzaron hacia los suyos.

– No sabes lo que dices... –

– Si se, te quiero Derek... y ni con una contusión puedo olvidarme de eso. – y eso fue todo lo que necesito escuchar.


End file.
